1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) driving device for performing LED driving control, and an illuminator and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device using the LED driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, LEDs requiring low energy consumption and sustaining long service life have gradually gained prominence as a substitute for filament lamps and fluorescent lamps and are used for an increasing variety of purposes.    Patent Document 1 can be taken as an example of the relevant prior art.